


thor: vanquisher of the trash pandas

by lmao_thunder



Series: Cee's College AU [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Drinking in the dorms, F/M, M/M, Smoking in the dorms, if Thor gets rabies Loki is locking him out of their dorm, lmao Tony pls notice Steve, steve is a dumbass, who let these kids into the same college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_thunder/pseuds/lmao_thunder
Summary: the one where most of the squad is just vibing until thor decides to fight a raccoon.steve also slips up because he's in love with tony but what else is new?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov (mentioned), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cee's College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	thor: vanquisher of the trash pandas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghislain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghislain/gifts).



> Hello I'm back with more college antics from our faves. I finally graduated from university so I should have more time to write so you might see more stuff from me soon!
> 
> Special thanks to @Starksnack and @CheekySeraph for betaing for me. Ily <3333
> 
> As always these drabbles are dedicated to the one and only Cee. ily please enjoy queen.

Steve looked around at the collective group of people chilling in his living room. Loki, Tony, Bruce, Stephen, and Brunnhilde were passing around a joint in the corner. Thor, Carol, Clint and Natasha sitting at the round table in another corner of the room were sharing a bottle of shitty vodka while taunting each other into the next shot. Sure it wasn't the whole group but it was a good portion of it. 

Steve turned back to Sam and Bucky sitting on the couch with him nursing beers. 

“So what do you think is going to happen tonight?” Sam asked as he raised his bottle of beer to take a sip. 

“What makes you think something is going to happen?” Steve asked and the other two rolled their eyes at him.

“It’s obvious Stevie. The nerds are smoking and the jocks are drinking. Something is going to happen.” Bucky explained slowly like Steve was slow or something. 

“I mean--”

“Steve, we’re friends with a bunch of dumbasses. Something is going to happen,” Sam cut in and rolled his eyes again. Maybe Steve needed better best friends, these two were so snarky. 

“I’ll bet you ten dollars nothing is going to happen.” Steve was confident he’d win this bet. 

“Doubt that’ll happen. You’re on Rogers.” Bucky said and clinked his beer bottle with Steve’s. 

“I’m also down. Can’t wait to take your money Steve,” Sam said with a grin. 

“Steve...Stephen is being mean. You should tell him to stop. Oh my god. Steve and Stephen. It's like the same name. Wait, isn’t your full name Stephen too?” Tony giggled from the corner and Steve looked over to the cute brunette.

“It’s Steven with a V, not a Ph. It’s not exactly the same.” Steve answered fondly. He couldn't help himself when it came to Tony Stark.

“We all know mine is better spelled anyway Stark,” Stephen replied and Steve rolled his eyes. Stephen Strange claiming to be the superior Steven/Stephen was a freshman year argument he didn’t want to dredge up again. 

“But Steve is my roommate and he feeds me so he has to be the better Steven. When was the last time you fed me Strange?” Tony complained while batting his lashes at anyone who was looking. Steve wanted to kiss him but they weren’t like that. Not yet at least. It made him want to sigh in disappointment.

“Whatever Tony,” Stephen said and took another hit from the joint before passing it to Loki. 

“Steve, can I have snacks? Pretty please.” Tony asked cutely, completely ignoring Stephen’s response. 

“Sure. What do you want sweetheart?” Steve asked and then froze when he realized what came out of his mouth. He could hear Bucky and Sam snickering and calling him a dumbass underneath their breaths. Thankfully the only other ones who had apparently legitimately noticed seemed to be Nat and Loki but they were keeping silent. 

“Can I have the frosted sugar cookies with the sprinkles? Oh and the coffee-flavored ice cream we have in our fridge!” Tony rattled off and Steve handed his beer to Bucky before rising from the couch to get Tony his snacks. 

"Sure thing sweethe--Tony. I'll be right back." Steve muttered and quickly left the living room with a blush quickly burning his face. 

* * *

Knowing that all his friends were likely to complain if he only brought snacks for Tony, Steve had grabbed a few other things and brought them to the living room for the others to eat. As he’d predicted, a few had initially complained at seeing Steve first go to Tony with snacks before realizing Steve had brought other stuff. All hell broke loose when Loki and Natasha dived for the pile of snacks Steve laid out in the middle of the room. The others pushing each other in an attempt to grab at whatever Loki and Natasha had left behind. 

After the snacks had been finished.  _ Damn it Clint why did you eat all the gummy worms.  _ Some of them were adamant about streaking through campus (read: Brunnhilde and Clint) and some were dead set on reprogramming all the vending machines on the second floor (read: Tony, Bruce, Loki and Stephen). 

"The vending machines!" Tony insisted to the group. 

"No! Streak or die of shame Stark!" Brunnhilde countered loudly while trying to point her finger at Tony and accidentally pointing at Stephen beside him. 

"I'm pretty sure if I streak then I  _ will _ die of shame." Tony countered and stuck out his tongue. 

"Coward," Clint muttered and turned to high five Brunnhilde. Allies to the end it seemed or until the intoxication ended. 

"No no. You're all wrong! What we need to do is fight the campus raccoons for dominance. For too long have we allowed them to prosper from our trash. Well no longer! For I, Thor, the mighty shall vanquish these trash pandas once and for all. We shall be free comrades!" The bulky blonde exclaimed dramatically before jumping up from his chair to run out of the dorm room. 

* * *

"Let's follow him! The oaf is probably about to make a fool of himself and I'd like to see." Loki said, first out the door of the dorm after Thor. 

"Come out foul fiends! I must vanquish you!" Thor was yelling at a dumpster. The group had found him a few buildings down from Steve's own apartment dorm. 

"Thor--" Bruce tried to cut in on the yelling only to have the screaming blonde turn to quickly glare at him, forcing Bruce into backing away with his hands up. 

"For Asgard!" Thor yelled and dived into the dumpster in a move that Steve admittedly found very impressive. 

"You aren't a Norse god Thor! You're just named after one!" Loki called out. 

"Shut up Lackey," Brunnhilde said with a smirk.

"Ugh, why do I deal with you all," Loki muttered. 

A few seconds later there was the definite sound of growling and yelling. Loki facepalmed with a sigh before moving closer to the dumpster. 

"I swear to god Thor. If you get rabies from a raccoon you're sleeping outside!" Loki yelled. 

"Did we tell you or what Stevie? Dumbasses." Bucky said with a nod of his head at the spectacle unfolding in front of them. 

Thor was barely managing to hold onto a snarling raccoon while a giggling Stephen and Tony somehow were managing to hold Loki back from getting involved. Clint and Brunnhilde were cheering Thor on with Bruce standing beside them looking terrified. Natasha was leaning against Bucky's shoulder drowsy more than anything and only mildly amused by the antics before her. 

"Did Steve make a stupid bet with you?" Nat questioned quietly and Bucky hummed in response to Nat’s question, an arm wrapped around his girlfriend to try to keep her warm while they watched. 

"You really should know better Steve," Sam said, shit-eating grin lighting up his whole face. He held a hand out for his prize and Steve bit his lip to fight a grimace. 

"Do you guys take venmo?" 

> **_Steve Rogers paid Bucky Barnes $10_ **
> 
> This is the last time I make a bet with you 💸💸💸
> 
> **_Bucky Barnes_ **
> 
> Yeah right Rogers.

> **_Steve Rogers paid Sam Wilson $10_ **
> 
> Here but I'm telling you the same thing I told Buck. This is the last time I bet against you. 💸💸💸
> 
> **_Sam Wilson_ **
> 
> Ahhhh money. We love to see it. Keep it coming money bags 💰💰💰


End file.
